


Beautiful Artwork

by loquaciousTransmundane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousTransmundane/pseuds/loquaciousTransmundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz/Kankri [Black Rom, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubcon, Pain Play, Xeno (Tentabulges/Nooks)] </p>
<p>Kurloz finished the stitches on the other's lips, pulling back some to look at his handy work. Now that was some motherfuckin beautiful handy work right there. Kurloz let air out in a way that seemed like a chuckle, lips upturned into a smirk. But now was the fun part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Artwork

Kurloz chuckled darkly as he finished the stitches on the other’s lips, pulling back some to look at his handy work. Now that was some motherfuckin beautiful handy work right there. Kurloz let air out in a way that seemed like a chuckle, lips upturned into a smirk. But now was the fun part. Kurloz walked back closer to the sobbing Kankri and pushed their sewn lips together. Kurloz dragged his stitched across the others, letting them scrape and irritate the skin more than it already was. He continued to do this down the others chin and jawline as one hand dragged sharp claws across his throat, causing tiny beads of red to pool on the surface.. His other hand had slipped down his own body, gently palming at the squirming bulge that was extremely excited.  
Kurloz decidedly moved away for one moment, pulling off his purple shorts and reaching to the back of his outfit. He pulled down a hidden zipper and quickly stepped out of the suit once it was off his arms, his gloves and shoes long forgotten when this started. He looked up at Kankri with a smirk.

Kankri opened his eyes slowly, hoping it was all done and looked down. His eyes widened as he resumed his thrashing, a bare foot coming up to kick the other away as he growled deeply. The claws on his toes dug into the purple bloods skin, causing blood to gently pool out and run down his shoulder and chest. This was going to far for his liking.

Kurloz grabbed the offending appendage and yanked it hard. ‘I WAS GOING TO TAKE IT EASY ON YOU MOTHERFUCKER. GUESS I GET TO HAVE ALL THE MOTHERFUCKIN FUN I WANT IF YOU’RE GOING TO PLAY THE GAME.’ Kurloz chuckled darkly through his voodoo-like powers. He dug his claws into the other’s foot, causing a whimper to erupt from behind the tightly stitched lips. He took hold of the other’s pants and yanked them off harshly, reaching up to do the same to the other’s underwear, something squirming beneath the thin material. ‘WELL MOTHERFUCK, LOOKS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKERS GETTING OFF ON THIS MORE THAN HE’D ALL UP AND LIKE TO THINK.’ Kurloz snickered at the sight. With his other hand he clawed swirls and random designs up the other’s leg towards his bulge. Kankri all but screamed in his throat as he tried yanking his foot away, thrashing about. His body may have wanted it but he sure as hell did NOT.

Kurloz moved closer and closer until he got to the thrashing appendage soaking in its own candy red material. He took the slick bulge in his hand and gave it a hard squeeze, Kankri whimpering pathetically at the action, arching up slightly at the pleasurable feeling. The Makara stroked at the leaking and writhing appendage awhile, thinking of what he could possibly do next. He had to admit it was interesting to watch the other, no matter how much Kankri said he didn’t want it, he was turning into a pile of slime right in front of his eyes. Then it clicked and it made the Makara even giddier than he should have been. ‘LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER HAD YET TO EVEN PAIL. HASN’T HE?’ Kurloz smirked up at him, other hand letting go of his foot so he rested in his old vertical hanging position.

The Vantas froze; body going completely tense, save for the bulge writhing in Kurloz’s hand, red liquid staining his skin and dripping down to the floor unabashed. He couldn’t believe the other had found out, was it really that obvious? He figured it might have been obvious but that didn’t matter, the look in The Makara’s eye had become awful and it made Kankri even more scared than he had even been in his life.

Kurloz looked down at the bulge and squeezed it again, thinking a moment before tugging it up gently to expose the underside, using his other hand he took a claw and ever so slowly began to cut up the bottom, just enough for it to be painful and bleed.

Kankri keened in pain, his body twitching as he tried to get away, thrashing about once more, but he knew it was pointless. No one was going to help him, they were in another building, a dark, dank, and crummy building, and no one could hear his screams.

Kurloz continued this from the base of the bulge to the tip, red blood mixing with leaking material that suddenly had Kurloz thinking up a wicked idea. He took the tip of the other’s bulge and began to guide it down it down to his own dripping candy nook. He watched as the red bulge pushed itself into it’s own nook, squirming as it finally got the heat it had been looking for. Kankri arched up and gasped, nearly screamed. It hurt, it hurt so much. The wound rubbed against its self on one part of the bulge, right where it bent slightly, while being in his own nook made whatever part was actually inside BURN. He whimpered pathetically, bulge thrusting and wiggling inside of him. The stretching was just as painful as it was uncomfortable but he didn’t realize just how uncomfortable until he finally began to pay attention to what Kurloz was doing.

The other had just been watching for a short time, gently carving into the Vantas’s other thigh some more with one claw as he stroked his own bulge at his handy work. He looked up, catching the other’s candy red eyes before looking back down at the dripping appendages. So much material was slipping down his thighs, mixing and stinging with the swilring wounds on his legs. It was a delicious sight, Kurloz could get used to these sounds, maybe find another good use for the Vantas’s tongue and lips instead of talking. He moved himself between the Vantas’s legs and guided his own bulge towards the already full and wet nook.

Kankri gasped as he watched, body going tense. There was no way he was going to get them both in without it being as painful as ever. Kankri tugged on the binds and cursed at himself for getting into this mess. Sure their little black romamce romp and test had gone too far, but he should’ve expected it. Kankri arched in pain as the tentacle pushed itself inside next two his own, stretching him painful. He choked out a sob as Kurloz grunted and pushed himself deep inside the other. He stopped when he could no longer fit anymore. He didn’t want to tear up the other completely; he just wanted him a bit sore was all. He was sure he’d have a few more scratches and bruises himself if he hadn’t of tied the other up. But none of that mattered now.

Kurloz was still for a moment, just enjoying how Kankri keened, whimpered, sobbed and panted through the waiting. Their bulges wiggling inside of him, twisting together and rubbing at his walls, red genetic material seeping from him. Kurloz gripped at his hips tightly and pulled out, thrusting himself back inside. The quick action caused the Vantas to keen in pain and pleasure. Kurloz chuckled to himself before swallowing and setting a pretty decent pace. One that was still a little rough and would stretch him, but not one that was too utterly painful.

Kankri whimpered and whined as loud as he could. His whole body starting to flush as he felt a pleasure he had never given into before. It didn’t take long for the Makara’s bulge to finally find a pleasure receptor that caused Kankri to cry out and arch almost painfully against him, snapping his own hips down against the bulge, his own twisting around the others unable to go that far.

Kurloz clawed at his hips and began to speed up, pushing himself in deeper thanks to Kankri actually moving against him. He leaned forward and painfully drug his stitched across the broken skin as he snapped his hips against the others

Kankri panted out, finding it harder as harder to make noise as he pushed against the other, tugging at the bindings on his wrists that were digging and cutting his skin, more blood was surely coming from those marks, dripping down his arms. He was so close, so very close. His nook was spazzing and tightening around the other, material seeping out at a quicker pace now.

Kurloz growled darkly against his chest and moved quickly, his own material mixing with the others, his bulge and pace looking any rhythm it had before and became erratic, desperate even. It didn’t take very long for Kankri to arch again and scream as loud as he could, lips tearing at the new stitches as he gurgled. His bulge writhed against the Makara’s as it released Genetic Material into himself. His nook clenching tightly as it tried to push the material out.

Kurloz yanked Kankri’s hips against his own as he finally released as well, his material spilling into the other. His grip loosened but the two stayed like that a while, until Kurloz’s bulge finally slipped back inside his own sheath, allowing Kankri’s to do the same. He reached up and cut the rope, catching the other before he could fall. It may have been black romance and he knew he pushed it a little far, but Kurloz wasn’t completely cold, not even to someone he disliked. Kurloz gently laid Kankri against the wall, he could hear Cronus getting closer, probably having been able to hear Kankri’s screams. Kurloz dug in his bag and pulled out a towel, quickly wiping his body off before gently putting it over a shivering Kankri. He leaned down and nuzzled his cheek. Kankri was his possession now as well, and he’d fight an equally greedy Cronus to continue these new found sessions if he had to.

Kankri looked up at him and chirped in his throat a bit, too tired and in pain to hear the approaching Cronus. His whole body ached and bled; he felt very uncomfortable and shifted a bit. He was scared, mostly of himself. He enjoyed that and he hadn’t wanted to, and the fact that the other released inside of him scared him all the more. He glared at the Makara and huffed, growling deep in his throat. The Makara pissed him off like no other. He did as he pleased and toyed with too many troll’s emotions.

Kurloz quickly pulled his outfit back out and picked up his stuff. He glanced at Kankri once more, chuckling at his beautiful artwork, a painting of red and purple on a troll who just glared. He couldn’t have been giddier about the thought of someone stumbling upon his newest piece as he walked out of the building.


End file.
